


The Cousland Chronicles

by AFereldanMage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFereldanMage/pseuds/AFereldanMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of moments of Elissa Cousland's life prior the Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cousland Chronicles

He stared at him with big eyes from across the table – big brown  _evil_ eyes, as Elissa cooed over him.

The corner of the Teyrn’s mouth twitched irritably as the mabari pup appeared to gleam evil all over. The dog was a demon for sure. Whatever went through Bryce’s mind at that point was unknown, but it was as if the whelp was sneering deliberately at the man as his new mistress fussed over her new companion.

_Bloody dog, entering our lives and stealing my pup!_

Elissa’s voice cut over his thoughts as he engaged in a glaring contest with the animal, “Father, you’re glaring at my pup, again.”

There was a snort of laughter from Fergus who quickly silenced, and Eleanor tried to refrain from grinning – Elissa failed to refrain on both accounts. Bryce in the meantime felt heat flood into his cheeks as he glared at his wife and son –  _maker_ , even the men were trying hard not to grin or laugh. “I am not.”

The declaration and _denial_ only made it worse. Unlike all the other _suitors_ he’d fended off over the years for his fierce girl, this was one boy that he was _never_ going to get rid of.

**Author's Note:**

> "We are Couslands, and we do what must be done."
> 
> (Also posted on my [tumblr](http://whyisitalwaysbloodmagic.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
